Naked eye three-dimensional (3D) display technology has been developed rapidly in recent years. Naked eye 3D products including mobile phones, televisions etc. are gradually entering people's life. Naked eye 3D technology can generally be divided into lens-type naked eye 3D technology and grating-type naked eye 3D technology. The lens-type naked eye 3D technology has advantages over the grating-type naked eye 3D technology. For example, in the grating-type naked eye 3D technology, half of pixels need to be blocked. As a result, transmittance and brightness are low. By contrast, in the lens-type naked eye 3D technology, no pixels need to be blocked. As a result, the overall transmittance and brightness are high.
The present lens-type naked eye 3D technology can be realized by two methods: using stamping technology to produce a fixed lens or a liquid crystal lens. With the latter, a focal length, deflection, and other technical parameters of the liquid crystal lens that affect 3D display effect can be effectively adjusted through driving signal of the liquid crystal lens, thereby adapting to different watching distances, numbers of audiences, and watching angles.